Guillaume le Libérateur
brouillon Guillaume Ier de Provence, dit le Libérateur thumb|260px|L'Abbaye de Montmajour devient au XIe siècle la nécropole des comtes de Provence. Guillaume Ier de Provence, dit le Libérateur, ou Pater Patriae, ou Le Grand, Prince très chrétien, Guilhèm Ièr de Provença, est né en 945/950''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004., et décédé à Avignon en 993, peu après le 29 août''Provence historique: revue trimestrielle'', Numéros 47 à 54, Fédération historique de Provence, Archives départementales. 1962. p. 203.[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Guillaume est enterré dans le prieuré de l'église de Sainte-Croix de Sarrians en construction, où sa tombe a disparu''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. Selon Christian Settipani il est décédé en 993/994''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004.. En raison d'un oncle appelé lui aussi Guillaume, Comte d'Avignon, il est parfois dénommé Guillaume II de Provence. Guilhèm Ièr de Provença est le fils de Boson II (ca 915 - 966), Comte d'Arles (en 942) et de Constance de Vienne (ca 920 - 964/966)La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004.. Même du vivant de leur père, Guillaume et son frère, Roubaud, ont tous les deux porté le titre de Comte''Les lointaines origines de la la ville de Cannes'', Annales de la SSLC, Numéro 41 ; Numéro 46 de Annales de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire de Cannes et de l'arrondissement de Grasse, Pierre Cosson, Serre, 2000.. Guillaume est un prince religieux et vaillantEssai sur l'histoire des comtes souverains de Provence... (2e éd.), Boisson de La Salle, Joseph Amédée Xavier (1775-1823). Éditeur : G. Mouret (Aix) : 1820.. Le pouvoir local en Provence appartient aux comtes d'Arles et d'Avignon. Ainsi, c'est à Guillaume Ier de Provence, comte d'Avignon, dit le Libérateur, qu'on doit la victoire à la Bataille de Tourtour (973) et la chute définitive de la forteresse sarrasine de Fraxinetum (983). C'est précisément ce genre d'autorité et d'indépendance qui permet à la Provence de se doter d'un système féodal à l'économie fondée sur l'agriculture''Fabuleuses Provence et Côte d'Azur'', Ulysse, 2017.. La Reconquèsta ne se termine qu'avec Guillaume le Libérateur et la Bataille de Tourtour (973). René Poupardin écrit : : Avec la chute de la forteresse sarrazine se clôt cette période de quatre vingts années '' environ où toute vie a été pour ainsi dire suspendue dans les pays situés entre le Rhône, les Alpes et la mer. C'est ensuite seulement que recommence véritablement l'histoire de toute la partie méridionale des Etats de Conrad le PacifiqueLe royaume de Bourgogne (888-1038) : étude sur les origines du royaume d'Arles, Poupardin, René (1874-1927). H. Champion (Paris) : 1907, p. 103.. '' Et Poupardin lie à cette crise le développement de la féodalité : : A ce point de vue, l'invasion sarrazine joue un grand rôle dans le développement de la féodalité provençale. Le Roi est loin et n'a pas pris part à la « reconquista ». Le vrai maître du pays c'est son libérateur, le comte Guillem qui partage le pays entre les chevaliers qui l'ont aidé dans sa tâche et ceux-ci à leur tour, peut-être pour prévenir un retour offensif des Sarrazins, le couvrent de châteaux''Le royaume de Bourgogne (888-1038) : étude sur les origines du royaume d'Arles, Poupardin, René (1874-1927). H. Champion (Paris) : 1907, p. 103.. '' La population connaît après la libération une croissance constante, la chrétienté prend de l'ampleur (construction d'églises et de monastères) et l'on assiste même à un renouvellement du commerce et la naissance d'une bourgeoisie et une noblesse locales''Fabuleuses Provence et Côte d'Azur'', Ulysse, 2017.. Guillaume est successivement comte d'Avignon (962), comte de Provence (972), marquis de la Provence arlésienne (979) et Prince de toute la Provence (991)Martin Aurell, Jean-Paul Boyer et Noël Coulet - La Provence au Moyen Âge, Publications de l'Université de Provence (9 novembre 2005).. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE ET SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Au début du Xe siècle, Hugues d'Arles s’installe dès 911 à Arles, dont il fait la capitale du royaume. Il est régent pour Louis l'Aveugle. Après la mort d’Hugues en 948, on voit apparaître sous l’autorité distante de Conrad II, la Ire dynastie des comtes de Provence, avec le Comte de Provence Guillaume et son frère Roubaud. Selon Christian Settipani, la Ire dynastie des comtes de Provence descend d'un Roubaud Nobilis Vir, cité en Provence en 739. Roubaud le grand-père de Guillaume est un Nobilis Vir du Maconnais (° 880) marié à Doda, fille de Guillaume le Pieux, marquis de Gothie, duc d'Aquitaine, comte d'Auvergne, de Bourges, de Mâcon, du Limousin et de Lyon, et abbé laïque de Saint-Julien-de-Brioude''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004.. Le père de Guillaume, Boson II (ca 915 - après 969) devient Comte d'Arles en 942 et a comme femme Constance de Vienne (ca 920 - après 969), fille de Charles Constantin (901 - après 962), Comte de Vienne en 926''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004.. Charles Constantin (901 - après 962), Comte de Vienne, est fils du roi d'Italie Louis III l'Aveugle. : Boso comes et uxor sua Constantia… illorum filii… Willelmus comes, Rotbaldus comes, Pontius juvenis signe une charte en mai 963 aux termes duquel Gencius et uxor mea Aiburga donnés une propriété "in pago Aquense superiore ad castrum… Ansoyse à l'abbaye de Montmajour[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Il souscrit, en tant que Comte d'Arles, à l'échange de biens entre l'archevêque Mannassès et Teucinde, en vue de la fondation de l'abbaye de Montmajour. Selon Poly, en mai 969, Boson II et sa femme Constance souscrivent à la donation par Géniès et son épouse Alburge au monastère de Montmajour''La Provence et la société féodale : 879-1166, contribution à l'étude des structures dites féodales dans le Midi'', Jean-Pierre Poly, Bordas (Paris) : 1976.. * * * * * Ses premières années . L'ordre de naissance des deux fils aînés de Boson n'est pas clair. La charte de mai 963 suggère que Guillaume estt son fils aîné. Cependant, l'ordre des noms est inversé dans la charte de mars 965, en vertu de laquelle eius filio Rothboldo et fratre eius Wilelmo comite a consenti à la charte de Bosoni comitis, filii Rothboldi quondam, ce qui suggère que Roubaud est plus âgé[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Même du vivant de leur père, Guillaume et Roubaud ont tous les deux porté le titre de Comte Les lointaines origines de la la ville de Cannes, Annales de la SSLC, Numéro 41 ; Numéro 46 de Annales de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire de Cannes et de l'arrondissement de Grasse, Pierre Cosson, Serre, 2000.. En 968, Conrad III le Pacifique nomme Guillaume, Comte d'Avignon. Guillaume et son frère ainé Roubaud, succèdent à leurs père Boson II et à leur oncle, appelé lui aussi Guillaume. Le comté de Provence leur appartient en indivision, Guillaume devenant comte d'Avignon et Roubaud comte d'Arles suivant la division opérée à la génération précédente entre leurs père et oncle Guillaume est lié aux Carolingiens, mais apparenté aussi aux Bourguignons qui tiennent la Provence d'une main ferme, ce personnage a pour lui d'être d'une extraction plus modeste. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est nommé comte par le roi d'Arles, Conrad le Pacifique, roi des Deux Bourgognes de 937 à sa mort en 993. Il semble en effet moins dangereux que certains grands seigneurs. Son origine locale constitue aussi un gage de bonne volonté vis-à-vis des Provençaux, échaudés par la rapacité des Bourguignons''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. Pourtant, vers la fin de son règne, Conrad le Pacifique bute sur l'hostilité de Guillaume de Provence, devenu marquis de Provence, en 979, qui se détache progressivement de sa suzeraineté. * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA LIBÉRATION DE LA PROVENCE . Al-Andalus et la Septimanie (VIIIe - début IXe siècles) . thumb|260px|Les moines nîmois sont chassés de leurs couvents par les musulmans.thumb||260px|Les Sarrasins en Provence. .]] Contrairement aux idées reçues la Bataille de Poitiers (732) n’arrête pas les raids musulmans sur la Gaule. Les musulmans sont toujours installés en Septimanie et en Provence. Si on ne peut reprocher aux musulmans le Jihad, on peut s'indigner, comme Diderot ou d'Alembert dans l'Encyclopédie, de voir une partie des autorités religieuses et de grands seigneurs trahir les leurs. C’est le cas du patrice Mauronte qui conclut, en 734, une alliance avec le gouverneur de Narbonne, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al FihrirSenac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Il ouvre les portes d'Avignon aux troupes musulmanes. Les Annales Fuldenses et les Annales Mettenses priores le disent dux''Les carolingiens et al-Andalus: VIIIe-IXe siècles, Philippe Sénac, Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002.. D’autres auteurs font de lui un gouverneur de Marseille nommé par Charles Martel. Pendant que les chrétiens souffrent du fait de leur religion, Mauronte incite les musulmans à occuper des places fortes le long de la vallée du Rhône. Mauronte et ses pareils n’empêchent pas, selon le ''Continuateur de Frédégaire, la population avignonnaise de se défendre. En représailles la région est dévastée. Le gouverneur, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al-Fihri, prend l’année d’après Arles et pendant des années, il dépeuple la ville et ravage toute la province d’Arles, selon la Chronique de Moissac. Il faut comprendre par dépeupler une ville le fait de massacrer la plupart des hommes et tous les vieillards et d'envoyer les femmes et les enfants en esclavage, parfois très loin dans le monde musulman. En 736, Charles Martel lance une opération punitive en Provence qui prend Montfrin et Avignon, Arles et Aix-en-Provence, sans oublier Marseille''La France et la Méditerranée : vingt-sept siècles d'interdépendance'', Irad Malkin, BRILL, 1990. . C’est alors qu’une armée arabe débarque à côté de Narbonne, dirigée par le fils d'Abd al-Rahmân. Elle reprend immédiatement Arles et la plupart des autres villes conquises par les Francs et leurs alliés. Les musulmans en pillant et essayant d’annexer le sud de la Gaule, permettent à Charles Martel de s’en emparer en usant de la même violence que ces envahisseurs venus du sud. Les traîtres sont sévèrement châtiés. Leurs biens distribués aux vainqueurs. L'aristocratie franque soumet la Provence qui subit après cela une période très sombre de son histoire due aux musulmans. En 838, les Sarrasins font irruption dans le port de Marseille, saccagent la ville et repartent en emmenant de nombreux captifs : hommes, femmes et enfants réduits en esclavage ou jetés à la mer, dont des clercs et des moniales''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. * * * * * Des bandes de pillards sarrasins dans les Alpes (889 - 975) . La seconde phase des ravages des Sarrasins chez nous se situe pour l'essentiel dans les Alpes. Ces faits sont négligés par la plupart de nos manuels scolaires. * * * * * IXe siècle . [[Fichier:A238.jpg|thumb|260px|Sarrasins débarquant en 889 pour rejoindre le Djabal al-Kilal (les Maures).]]thumb|260px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées. En 844/845 des pillards musulmans remontent l'Ouvèze et pillent Vaisons, puis redescendent vers Arles qu'ils assiègent. Ils sont à nouveau en Provence en 969 et s'en prennent à Arles et Marseille''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Ce sont là des raids épisodiques menés par des pirates. En 889, ils s'installent en Provence. Selon Liutprand de Crémone, un religieux italien du Xe siècle, qui est aussi diplomate, un navire échoue, suite à une tempête, vers 889, sur le littoral varois. Il nous dit que vingt et un Sarrasins décident de s'y établir en appelant des renforts. Il ne s'agit pas de chefs politico-religieux ou de soldats, mais de pirates venant d'Alicante Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire, Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Nous ne sommes plus en présence de seigneurs et de chefs militaires agissant pour al-Andalus. Ces naufragés vont attirer dans la région des pillards comme eux venant des bas-fonds des ports musulmans. La razzia se substitue à la conquête, l'or à la religion''Les carolingiens et al-Andalus: VIIIe-IXe siècles'', Philippe Sénac, Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002.. Lévi-Provençal pense que ces bandes armées sont souvent un mélange d'Arabes, de Berbères et de chrétiens convertis ou non, venant d'Espagne''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. Ces Sarrasins appellent la future région des Maures le Djabad al Kilal (la montagne au bois dur) et en font une colonie de fort peuplement, ce qui est relativement nouveau en France. Les populations locales soit réussissent à fuir, soit sont réduites à l'esclavage, et plus souvent souvent massacrées. * * * * * Xe siècle . thumb|260px|Invasion des Alpes et du couloir rhodanien par les Sarrasins au Xe siècle. Quoique Ces pirates sont d'efficaces pourvoyeurs d'esclaves. Ils attaquent les bateaux en pleine mer et en capturent les occupants, se livrent aussi à des razzias sur les populations côtières, puis ravagent le cœur des vallées alpines et le couloir rhodanien. Les Sarrasins vont jusqu’à Acqui, prés de Gênes, où ils pillent et massacrent les habitants, à l’exception des femmes et des enfants qu’ils enmènent en esclavageCastrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur, Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Collection de l'École française de Rome, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. Ils exploitent la mine de Vallauria, à Tende, et celles de la région de San Dalmazzo di Pedona, dans les vallées de la Stura et du Gesso. Selon la tradition populaire, les sarrasins y emploient comme esclaves les moines de la valléeG. Mari, La minière de Vallauria, Serre 1984 p.20, d’après le livre sur Tende.. Les historiens pensent que les anciens pirates devenus pillards font venir de l'Afrique du Nord des soldats berbères, plus expérimentés pour la guerre de montagne que des pirates issus des bas-fonds des ports de la Méditerranée. Dès 906, ils occupent les cols du Dauphiné, traversent le Mont-Cenis et occupent la vallée de la Suse, sur la frontière piémontaise. Les Sarrasins érigent ou occupent des repaires en pierre dans les zones qu'ils ont conquis dans le Dauphiné, la Savoie et le Piémont. Les pèlerins à destination de Rome, à travers les vallées alpines, doivent rebrousser chemin ou sont capturés et souvent détroussés, puis massacrés. Cela dure de 921 à 931 et après 933Senac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Lévi-Provençal parle aussi de bandes armées très mobiles, agissant l'été, et se repliant dans le massif montagneux de Fraxinetum, à proximité immédiate de la mer. Les Sarrasins du Djabad al Kilal ne sont pas que des pillards. Une lecture attentive des chroniques révèle que de nombreux colons s'installent dans les villages de Provence. Ils remplacent la population locale, massacrée en cas de résistance, ou envoyée en esclavage dans les pays musulmans. Certains Provençaux et habitants du nord des Alpes ont pu fuir. Les envahisseurs sont partout disent les chroniques : : n'épargnant aucune ville, aucun village; bientôt tout le pays, au sud du Verdon, fut en leur pouvoir. La population d'Aix-en-Provence est envoyée en esclavage''Senac Philippe, ''Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Pas n'importe quel esclavage ! Les femmes et les adolescentes sont violées. Les hommes sont castrés, car un eunuque vaut quatre fois plus cher qu'un esclave non-castré dans le monde musulman, comme le confirme L'Europe et l'islam : quinze siècles d'histoireL'Europe et l'islam: quinze siècles d'histoire, Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan, Gilles Veinstein, Odile Jacob, 2009, p.91.. * * * * * Xe siècle . thumb|260px|Abd ar-Rahman III proclame le califat de Cordoue. Othon du Saint-Empire vers 950 envoie une ambassade à Abd-ar-Rahman III, calife de Córdoba (912 - 961). Son objectif est de demander à al-Andalus de contrôler les agissements des pillards du Fraxinetum, qui font des raids sur le nord de l'Italie et d'autres possessions de l'Empereur. Le calife fait porter une réponse par un évêque, mais cette lettre est très agressive envers les christianisme et les trois émissaires de l'Empereur sont emprisonnés. Othon du Saint-Empire envoie une autre lettre au calife. Elle est rédigée par son frère Bruno et est insultante pour l'islam''Christians and Moors in Spain'', Volume I: AD 711-1150, Colin Smith, Oxford University Press, 2016.. Souvent les rois chrétiens, qui se disputent l'Italie, signent des pactes avec les musulmans. D'ailleurs, en 961, Adalbert, le fils de Bérenger, se réfugie dans le massif montagneux de Fraxinetum chez les Sarrasins''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Collection de l'École française de Rome, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. Du temps de la jeunesse de Guillaume les monastères sont saccagés et les villes détruites, en particulier Digne, Manosque et Castellane, en haute Provence. L'insécurité conduit les populations à se réfugier à l'intérieur des terres et sur les hauteurs, créant les fameux villages perchés''PROVENCE - Comprendre la Provence Provence pratique'', Pick'n Mix Région, Jean-Bernard CARILLET, Isabelle ROS, Elodie ROTHAN, Place Des Editeurs, 2011.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Armée musulmane en Gaule. * * * * * * * * * * LA LIBÉRATION DE LA PROVENCE . Le récit précis de cette campagne reste inconnu''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. * * * * * La capture de saint Mayeul, abbé de Cluny (juillet 972) . thumb|260px|Saint Mayeul est capturé par les Sarrasins. Saint Mayeul, abbé de Cluny, revenant de la cour impériale de Pavie, passe par le col du Saint-Bernard pour aller en Provence''The Italian Cities and the Arabs before 1095'', Hilmar C. Krueger, A History of the Crusades: The First Hundred Years, Vol.I, ed. Kenneth Meyer Setton, Marshall W. Baldwin, (University of Pennsylvania Press, 1955), p. 51.. Un certain nombre de moines et d'autres personnes l'accompagnent pendant ce voyage. Mais pendant qu'ils voyagent les pillards sarrasins du Fraxinet capturent ceux qui ne réussissent pas à s'échapper, en juillet 972, près de la rivière Drac, probablement dans la commune du Forest-Saint-Julien, à l'endroit nommé jusqu'au XVIe siècle, Apuid sanctum Mayolium''Chevalier Jules (1845-1922), ''Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des comtés de Valentinois et de Diois. Tome 1er, Les anciens comtes de Die et de Valence, les comtes de Valentinois de la maison de Poitiers.. D'autres historiens parlent du pont de Chatelard, près d'Orcières, dans le Valais''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Majolus refuse de se séparer de ses compagnons, même s'il a la possibilité de fuir seul, d'où il a été capturé. Les musulmans veulent le forcer à se convertir à l'islam, mais il refuse. Alors ils l’emmènent dans une grotte où il est enchaîné. L'auteur de la Vie de saint Mayeul écrit : : La très cruelle race des Sarrasins arriva aux confins de l'Italie et de la Provence; et elle se livra à un affreux carnage sur les personnes de tout rang, de tout sexe et de tous âges. Les musulmans lui demandent s'il a assez d'argent pour payer sa propre rançon. Il leur répond qu'il ne possède aucune richesse terrestre, mais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens sous lui qui pourraient payer la rançon. Ils lui ont ordonné d'écrire à Cluny et il l'a fait. Son message est : : Seigneurs et frères de Cluny, les taureaux rugissants de Belial m'entourent, et les mâchoires de la mort bâillent pour moi. Par conséquent, envoie s'il te plaît le montant de la rançon que nos ravisseurs exigent''Agnès Gerhards, ''L'abbaye de Cluny, éditions Complexe, 1992, (ISBN 2870274564), p. 50.. Mayeul de Cluny est racheté contre une rançon payée par les seigneurs de la régionÉvariste Lévi-Provençal, Histoire de l'Espagne musulmane, Volume 2, Maisonneuve & Larose, 1999., de 1.000 livres d'or pour sa libération. De nombreux objets de culte et d'orfèvrerie du trésor de Cluny sont aussi fondus pour payer sa rançonAgnès Gerhards, L'abbaye de Cluny, éditions Complexe, 1992, (ISBN 2870274564), p. 50.. Mayol est ensuite libéré et il revient à Cluny pour célébrer la fête de l'Assomption. Sa capture entraîne une mobilisation générale de l'aristocratie provençale autour de Guillaume. Cet outrage au plus grand moine de l'Occident chrétien est suivi par l'extermination des pillards du Fraxinet par les seigneurs de Provence, en 975. Car, les ravisseurs de Mayeul de Cluny fuient sur une montagne où ils sont encerclés et choisissent de mourir par suicide en jetant leurs corps sur les rochers. * * * * * La Recounquista (973) . thumb|260px|CPA montrant les Comtes de Provence chassant les Sarrasins du littoral.thumb|260px|Ruines du fort sarrasin de Fraissinet, à La Garde-Freinet (891). n'est pas la dernière phase de la libération de la Provence qui s'achève en 983.]] Guillaume veut venger son ami Mayeul, abbé de Cluny, capturé par les Sarrasins. Comme lui, Mayeul est un Provençal, né à Valensole. Ils se sont connus enfants. C'est Guillaume qui a soutenu Mayeul lorsque les Sarrasins ont assassiné son père. Guillaume, comte de Provence, décide de lancer une campagne militaire, au nom de Maïeul, pour venger cet affront. Il veut, sans doute, également, montrer son éclat et sa puissance et s'affirmer comme le futur souverain de la Provence''La France et l'islam au fil de l'histoire: Quinze siècles de relations tumultueuses'', Gerbert Rambaud, Editions du Rocher, 2017.. À la suite de l'enlèvement de l'abbé Mayeul en juillet 972 par les bandes de Sarrasins installées dans le massif des Maures depuis 889, le comte Guillaume et son frère Roubaud prennent la tête de l'ost provençal, renforcé par les troupes d'Ardouin, comte de Turin, mais aussi la noblesse du Bas-Dauphiné et de Nice''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. Les troupes du comte de Provence traquent les Maures. Guigues d'Albon, Beuvon de Noyers, Valentin de Pietra-Castellana, envoyés par le roi Conrad le Pacifique, se joignent à eux. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus Guillaume, vicomte de Marseille, Pons, seigneur de Fos, et Uc, seigneur de Blaye. Par contre, le Gibelin de Grimaldi, qui est parfois cité, semble être un personnage qui n'a jamais existé. D'ailleurs à cette époque en Provence la particule n'est pas en usage. En 983, le comte Guillaume, fils puîné du patrice d'origines bourguignonnes Boson II, sans le soutien de personne, avec le seul concours de troupes provençales, parvient, au terme de trois années de durs combats, à bouter hors de Provence ces Sarrazins mahométans qui ayant été appelés de la Septimanie voisine deux siècles plus tôt en qualité d'alliés contre les envahisseurs francs, non seulement n'étaient jamais repartis, mais n'avaient cessé de se renforcer par arrivées de congénères et avaient même fini par s'y croire chez eux, mettant à profit leur solide implantation pour aller faire des raids meurtriers et des razzias dévastatrices jusqu'en Haute-Bourgogne et en Valais helvétique. Car « Poitiers » n'a rien réglé en matière d'invasion arabe''Bulletin de l'Académie du Var'', 1979.. Pour le comte Guillaume et pour le peuple provençal, c'est là une grande, une immense victoire, sur la valeur de laquelle personne ne se trompe, ni l'Eglise qui va dès lors considérer la Provence comme un allié de choix, ni le roi de la Grande-Bourgogne qui, devant l'importance de l'événement et la valeur du capitaine, se voie contraint de se laisser forcer la main en acceptant que la charge de patrice bourguignon en Provence devienne désormais héréditaire dans la descendance du prince Guillaume''Bulletin de l'Académie du Var'', 1979.. Le comte de Provence Guillaume le Libérateur, dans le même temps qu'il fonde ainsi une nouvelle dynastie provençale, donne encore à la Provence, en attendant mieux, l'autonomie dans le cadre du royaume de la Grande-Bourgogne''Bulletin de l'Académie du Var'', 1979.. La Reconquèsta est l'équivalent provençal de la Reconquista. À côté de ces guerriers illustres, dont l'histoire va conserver le souvenir, on voit alors s'élever une multitude de chefs secondaires, qui reçoivent ou plutôt se donnent la mission de grouper leurs compatriotes en vue de la commune défense. L'ère féodale vient de s'ouvrir. Cette guerre semble justifiée à tous les auteurs de ce temps et à ceux qui vont suivre. Chorier, en son Estat politique, mentionne la dépopulation de cette contrée du fait des Sarrasins : : Durant près de cent quarante ans ce ne fut qu'une solitude affreuse. C'est du reste l'opinion de tous les historiens qui en parlent, comme le curé Albert et Brunet. Les premiers habitants des Alpes sont pour la plupart morts soit en combattant, soit devenus des esclaves castrés en terre d'Islam. Les Provençaux et leurs alliés attaquent en premier la base sarrasine de Fraxinet (La Garde-Freinet). Les forteresses des Maures sont entièrement rasées. Les prisonniers sarrasins sont parfois baptisés de force et réduits en esclavage. Ces groupes de survivants demeurent dans la région. Comme il n'est pas de tradition de castrer les esclaves chez les chrétiens, ils se marient et se convertissent à la religion chrétienne. Les descendants des pillards sont assurément en partie les lointains ancêtres de certains Provençaux. Ces pillards sont donc finalement soit chassés, soit tués, ou bien encore réduits en esclavage, sans que les califes omeyyades de Cordoue réagissent ou même en parlent. Conrad le Pacifique et l'Empereur Othon III sont les agents et les témoins de la libération et du redressement de la Provence''Les lointaines origines de la la ville de Cannes'', Annales de la SSLC, Numéro 41 ; Numéro 46 de Annales de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire de Cannes et de l'arrondissement de Grasse, Pierre Cosson, Serre, 2000.. Ils traquent les Maures (quelques centaines d'hommes au mieux) qu'ils écrasent à la Bataille de Tourtour (973), puis les chassent de Provence En septembre 983, Guillaume anéantit les Sarrasins à leur retour d'une campagne dans les Alpes et son frère Roubaud prend leur retraite de Freinet avec l'aide d'Ardouin, marquis de Turin. En septembre 983, Guillaume anéantit les Sarrasins à leur retour d'une campagne dans les Alpes et son frère Roubaud prend leur retraite de Freinet avec l'aide d'Ardouin marquis de Turin. * * * * * Le castrum de Guillelme . Guillaume de Provence, dit le Libérateur, Comte de Provence, en guerroyant dans la région contre les Sarrasins, repère l'intérêt stratégique du site. Ancienne place-forte fondée au Xe siècle, le castrum de Guillelme est mentionné pour la première fois dans un texte de la première moitié du XIIIe siècle. De son temps, Guillaume de Provence ne fait qui établir un camp militaire, dans le cadre des guerres contre les Sarrasins. Aux portes du Parc National du Mercantour, Guillaumes est un charmant village blotti au creux de la haute vallée du Var, sur la route du Col de la Cayolle. Guillaume donne des fiefs à ses barons dans la Provence orientale conquise, fondant dans les Alpes la place forte de Guillaume, qui porte son nom. * * * * * * * * * * MARQUIS, PUIS PRINCE DE TOUTE LA PROVENCE . C'est en tant que comtes que Guillaume et Roubaud achèvent tous les deux la lutte contre les Sarrasins, encore qu'à partir du 17 avril 979, Guillaume reçoit le titre de Marquis Les lointaines origines de la la ville de Cannes, Annales de la SSLC, Numéro 41 ; Numéro 46 de Annales de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire de Cannes et de l'arrondissement de Grasse, Pierre Cosson, Serre, 2000.. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy nous dit que : Vuilelmus Marchius Arelatense Provintie fait don de la propriété dans le comitatu Avinionense, à l'agro Rupiano, à Loco ... la Lona à Saint-Victor de Marseille par charte datée du 17 avril 979, signée par Arsinda comitissa[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Devenu marquis de Provence en 979, il s'installe à Arles au début des années 980. Après leur victoire, Guillaume et son frère Roubaud s'installent à Avignon et surtout Arles. Malgré la chute de l'Empire romain cette ville conserve de son passé latin la fonction de capitale''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. Guillaume du fait de sa victoire devient extrêmement puissant sur un vaste territoire''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. Comme son père Boson II, Guillaume se fait conseiller par un vicomte qui dès 977 l'accompagne dans tous ces déplacements et il s'appuie sur un groupe important de juges pour rendre la justice. Le Comte de Provence Guillaume le Libérateur récompense les vainqueurs par des terres. En 990, il encore dit comes : Willelmus comes donne à Cluny par charte datée du 28 août 990 signée par Rodbaldus comes, Adalaix comitissa[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Dans les chroniques de Raoul Glaber qui le traite de duc et il apparaît dans une charte de 992 avec le nom de pater patriae. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy nous montre qu'en 992 il est Prince et Marquis : Dominus princeps et martio istius provinciæ ... Willelmus cum coniuge sua ... Adelaix et filio suo ... Willelmo propriété à l'abbaye de Saint-Césaire d'Arles par charte datée 992, souscrit par Domnus Rotbaldus comes ... Willelmus comes filius Rotbaldi et uxor sua Lucia, Wilelmus comes Tolosanus et uxor sua Ema ...[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. * * * * * La Provence reprend vie . thumb|260px|Marseille au moyen-âge. La population connaît après la libération une croissance constante, la chrétienté prend de l'ampleur (construction d'églises et de monastères) et l'on assiste même à un renouvellement du commerce et la naissance d'une bourgeoisie et une noblesse locales''Fabuleuses Provence et Côte d'Azur'', Ulysse, 2017.. Sous le règne de Guillaume, la Provence renoue avec sa prospérité d'antan. Les campagnes étant plus sures les terres sont à nouveau cultivées. De gros moyens sont mis en oeuvre - constructions de canaux, systèmes d'irrigation, assèchement de marais - tandis que la pêche, la production de vin, l'élevage, et le grand commerce maritime (Marseille) reprennent''PROVENCE - Comprendre la Provence Provence pratique'', Pick'n Mix Région, Jean-Bernard CARILLET, Isabelle ROS, Elodie ROTHAN, Place Des Editeurs, 2011.. Avec Isarn, évêque de Grenoble, Guillaume entreprend de repeupler le Dauphiné. * * * * * La nouvelle noblesse de Provence . Cette campagne militaire contre les Sarrasins conduite sans les troupes de Conrad, masque en fait une mise au pas de la Provence, de la vieille aristocratie locale et des communautés urbaines et paysannes qui ont jusque-là toujours refusé la mutation féodale et le pouvoir comtal. Elle permet à Guillaume d'obtenir la suzeraineté de fait de la Provence et avec le consentement royal, de contrôler le fisc de la Provence''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. À la suite de l'expulsion des Sarrasins de nouveaux seigneurs s'installent sur de nouvelles terres et y fondent de véritables dynasties. C'est la nouvelle noblesse de Provence''Les lointaines origines de la la ville de Cannes'', Annales de la SSLC, Numéro 41 ; Numéro 46 de Annales de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire de Cannes et de l'arrondissement de Grasse, Pierre Cosson, Serre, 2000.. Il n'oublie pas ses autres compagnons d'armes, aristocrates obéissants, et leur distribue les terres reconquises, comme le territoire d’Hyères aux seigneurs de Fos. Il arbitre les différents et crée ainsi la féodalité provençale. Il autorise un comte italien, nommé Ugo Blavia, à se fixer près de Fréjus au début des années 970 pour remettre les terres en culture''Le douloureux passé de la Méditerranée: Histoire'', Chantal Grand, BoD - Books on Demand, 2016.. * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE . . la fin de sa vie Guillaume devient très pieux et restitue de nombreux biens au temporel de l'Église. Déjà en 99114, à la demande de l'évêque de Fréjus, Riculf, qui implore à Arles auprès du prince la restitution des anciens domaines de l'évêché, Guillaume accède à cette pétition et lui accorde de surplus la moitié de Fréjus et le village de Puget. En 992, il rend également d’importants domaines en Camargue au monastère Saint-Jean d'Arles. En 993, se sentant mourir dans la ville d'Avignon dont il a été le comte, il prend l'habit de moine et fait appel à l'abbé Mayeul pour soulager son âme. Il fait des restitutions et des offrandes à l'abbaye de Cluny, et c'est entouré par la multitude de ses sujets, que Guillaume de Provence passe de vie à trépas dans cette ville, peu après le 29 août 993. Il est devenu un moine[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/PROVENCE.htm#GuillaumeIIArlesProvencedied993 PROVENCE - KINGS, COUNTS]. Mort à Avignon en 993 au milieu de la ferveur de son peuple''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. les Alpes à l'époque redevenues provençales, c'est du fait de la reconquête sur les Sarrasins. * * * * * L'église paroissiale de Sarrians . En 993, Guillaume Ier de Provence, dit le libérateur, donne - entre autres -sa propriété de Sarrians à l'abbaye de Cluny. Avant de mourir, Guillaume émet le vœu d'être inhumé à Sarrians, près de Carpentras, dans le prieuré sur le terrain de la villa qu'il offre à l'abbaye bourguignonne Cette église est voulue par Guillaume. Très lié à Mayeul, abbé de Cluny (abbaye bénédictine en Bourgogne qui a des possessions dans tout la France), Guillaume fait don, en 993, de terres qu'il possède sur le territoire de l'actuel village de Sarrians à la condition qu'une église dédiée à la Sainte-Croix y soit érigée et qu'il y soit inhumé. Son geste est motivé par le désir d'assurer le salut de son âme. Il meurt à l'automne de cette même année, suivi de près par Mayeuléglise de Sainte-Croix de Sarrians. L'église est probablement consacrée pour la fête de l'Ascension de 1037. En effet, ce jour-là, la présence à Sarrians de deux petits-fils de Guillaume est attestée. C'est une église romane, l'une des plus anciennes du département de Vaucluse, composée d'un chœur, d'un transept et d'une nef. Elle comporte une voûte en berceau. La croisée du transept est couverte d'une coupole sur trompes, elliptique, nue et aveugle. Cette dernière, ainsi que la toiture romane, unique en Provence, sont les derniers vestiges de cette église primitiveéglise de Sainte-Croix de Sarrians. Guillaume est enterré dans le prieuré en cours de construction de l'église de Sainte-Croix de Sarrians. Sa tombe a disparu''La Provence Pour les Nuls'', Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Sa première épouse, Arsinde de Comminges (968/970) . Sa première femme, Arsinde de Comminges (c. 950 - 983) venant à décéder, Il épouse entre 968 et avril 9704, Arsinde de Comminges5, fille d'Arnaud, comte de Comminges et d'Arsinde de Carcassonne. Si Arsinde, sa première femme, a parfois été confondue avec Adélaïde, sa seconde, pour ne lui faire qu'une seule et unique épouse, la controverse est aujourd'hui terminée6. De cette première union seraient nés : ¤ Odile de Provence, dite Odile de Nice (c. 976 - c. 1032) ??? ¤ Arsinde ¤ Ermengarde * * * * * Sa deuxième épouse, Adélaïde d'Anjou (984) . Guillaume de Provence contracte juste après sa victoire, en 983, une alliance prestigieuse La Provence Pour les Nuls, Pour les Nuls Culture Générale, Jean-Michel TURC, Remi VENTURE, Philippe BLANCHET, edi8, 2012. p. 331.. Il épouse, en 984, à Arles, contre l'avis du pape, Adélaïde d'Anjou. La mariée vient de se séparer de son époux, le futur Roi de France, Louis V[https://www.france-pittoresque.com/spip.php?article2247 Adélaïde d’Anjou ou Alix la Blanche (née vers 945, morte en 1026)] en prenant la fuite en Provence pour faire dissoudre son mariage (983) et se marier avec Guillaume, comte de Provence. À la mort de Guillaume en 993, Adélaïde d'Anjou assure une longue régence qui fournit à la nouvelle noblesse l'occasion de se soulever à plusieurs reprises contre la dynastie comtale. Il y a un premier soulèvement en 1008, celui des fils de Nivelon de Signes, vicomte de Guillaume, puis en 1009, c'est le tour d'Audibert et Rainaud de Châteaurenard. Cette nouvelle génération nobiliaire conteste avec violence les donations religieuses faites par le Marquis et les membres de son entourageMartin Aurell, Jean-Paul Boyer et Noël Coulet, La Provence au Moyen Âge, Aix-en-Provence, Publications de l’Université de Provence, 2005.. Elle doit également intervenir après la mort du nouveau comte Guillaume II tué au siège du château de Fos en 1018. La situation devient en effet plus critique quand la famille des Fos se soulève dans une rébellion qui entraîne la mort de comte et qui oblige Adélaïde à solliciter une aide externe, notamment celle de son fils issu d'un mariage précédent, Guillaume III Taillefer, comte de Toulouse. Le couple a comme enfants : ¤ Guillaume II de Provence, mort en 1018 ¤ Constance d'Arles (986 - 1032), reine de France par son mariage avec Robert II en 1003, ¤ Adélaïde ¤ et une autre fille Ermengarde d'Arles, dont la filiation est plus contestée; Ermengarde d'Arles épouse par la suite Robert Ier d'Auvergne. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Comte de Provence Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Personnalité provençale du Xe siècle Catégorie:Histoire d'Arles Catégorie:Date de naissance non renseignée (Xe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 993 Catégorie:Décès à Avignon Catégorie:Bataille sur le sol français Catégorie:Histoire de la Provence Catégorie:Provence médiévale Catégorie:Histoire du Var Catégorie:La Garde-Freinet